Tick Tick Tick
Plot The episode continues after , starting with Barney and Robin in bed regretting what just happened. Robin says that she can't believe she cheated on Kevin and Barney says the same about Nora. Barney says "What's the expression..two wrongs make a right?", but Robin corrects him with "They 'don't '''make a right!". They talk about how that have to go on a boat for 3 hours with Kevin and Nora later that evening. Meanwhile in Ted's apartment, Lily, Marshall, and Ted are going to Groova Palooza. Ted says that he got a 'Sandwich', but Lily says that Marshall can't have it. At the concert, before Lily comes, Ted and Marshall eat the sandwich. Marshall says that it was probably a special sandwich with 'extra meat' because he isn't getting paranoid like usual. When Lily sits down, Marshall, while high, whispers to Lily; "I don't think Lily knows I'm high," then realizes what just happened and whispers it to Ted. Back on the boat, sponsored by Sandy Rivers (so he can sleep with a new intern), Barney and Robin realize that they like each other. Barney is nervous and accidentally said cheating instead of chatting, and Kevin thinks Barney is nervous about meeting Nora's parents. Later when a band plays, Future Ted swears that the singer was telling Barney and Robin to tell the truth. They agree that they must tell their dates. Sandy tells the female intern, Erica, that he was trying to sleep with her, and she throws her drink at him. Sandy ducked and the drink hit Kevin, causing him to fall and hit his head - giving him a concussion. That's why Robin did not tell Kevin about her and Barney. While Barney argues that he can't tell Nora, because she spilled sauce on her outfit. Barney and Robin then agree to tell their partners about the night before when they get off the boat, they are then to meet at MacLaren's at midnight to talk about their relationship. At the concert, Lily asks for some nachos, and Ted and Marshall look for nachos. Since they 'ate a sandwich', they think the line for the women's bathroom is the line for nachos, after realizing this they walk around and find that they walked around the whole stadium. They continually see a weird man with a guitar, and they also continually think the women's bathroom line is the line for nachos. The creepy guitarist guy talks with Ted and gives him nachos. Ted says it doesn't matter since the concert is almost over and he walks away. Then Marshall sees the guitarist have a heart attack, and decides to forgive Ted for an earlier conflict. They sit down and are annoyed because they think they have been gone so long the concert is over, but Lily comes out to find them and tells them it hasn't even been 2 minutes. The truth is then revealed, with a security camera showing footage of the last two minutes. Ted and Marshall are shown walking round in a circle and shouting to each other. The creepy guitarist was really a life-size stand, and the nachos he "gave" Ted were actually pulled out of the trash, which resulted in Ted knocking him over accidentally - this was the cause of the 'heart attack'. In the hospital, Kevin tells Robin that he loves her, for the first time. Robin then begins to tell Kevin about Barney, but Kevin stops her and says; "There are some things that need to be said, but not everyone needs to hear. I don't care about your past... I just care about the present." At Nora's apartment, Nora's parents showed up a day early. Barney thinks, 'Why didn't I tell her on the boat sleeping with Robin?' While Nora's parents are in the kitchen getting coffee, Barney tells Nora, and she asks if it meant anything, and Barney said yes, it did. Barney meets Ted, Marshall & Lily at the bar and tells them about breaking up with Nora, but he doesn't want to talk about it. Robin then comes into the bar looking glum, followed shortly after by Kevin. Barney looks at Robin as if to say 'What happened?' and she looks apologetically back. Barney then announces he should head home while Ted also tells the gang he should go to bed. Ted goes up to his apartment and sees Barney blowing out candles and removing rose petals off of Robin's bed. He goes to his room, slightly confused. Continuity *Kevin thinks Barney is nervous about meeting Nora's Parents, from . *Barney thinks about Robin in his mind and clips from various episodes play: , and other episodes play including: **Dancing at Punchy's wedding in ((The Best Man}} **Playing laser tag in **Their first kiss in **Talking about a rave in Ted's apartment in **Riding in Ranjit's car in *Ted and Marshall eat a "Sandwich". This was first used in . *Barney says there is a video of him and Robin having sex, Barney has been known to record himself having sex with women. In ''Rebound Bro, Barney also blackmailed Robin by threatening to release the video of their first sexual encounter, which happened between the events of Sandcastles in the Sand and The Goat. Gallery For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Tick Tick Tick images. TickTickTick4.png TickTickTick3.png TickTickTick2.png TickTickTick1.png Tick Tick Tick 1.jpg Tick Tick Tick 2.jpg Tick Tick Tick 3.jpg Tick Tick Tick 4.jpg Tick Tick Tick 5.jpg Tick Tick Tick 6.jpg Tick Tick Tick 7.jpg Tick Tick Tick 8.jpg Tick Tick Tick 9.jpg Tick Tick Tick 10.jpg : Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *Barney says the 3 hours on the boat couldn't be worse than Gilligan. *Ted mentions Lollapalooza as a concert that he and Marshall once attended. *Future Ted references Einstein's Theory of relativity in the opening narration. Music *Heavy Hours - Crooked Fingers Other Notes Guests *Nazanin Boniadi - Nora *Kal Penn - Kevin *Jerry Minor - King Charles *Alexis Denisof - Sandy Rivers *Katie Gill - Erika *Tahmus Rounds - Guitar Man *Jacob Witkin - Nora's Dad *Robin Krieger - Nora's Mom Reception Donna Bowman of the AV Club graded the episode at B+, stating that Barney trying to accept the reality that he still pines for Robin is one of the episode's defining moments, even if the price was losing Nora. IGN rated the episode with an 8/10. Paste Magazine's Adam Vitcavage gave the episode a 9.2 and praised the final moments of the episode, saying that Neil Patrick Harris' acting was taken to a higher level, and applauding the writers. Of the writing he said, "We’ve had the chance to laugh out loud and choke back tears throughout the six and a half seasons and with “Tick, Tick, Tick…” it seems like we’re on the track back to balancing the two emotions extremely well." References External Links The Rebound Girl on Spoiler TV